The Noise Boys
The Noise Boys sind eine 2012 gegründete Rockband aus Monsterrat, die durch ihre Debütsingle Nothing's forever bekannt wurde und mittlerweile weltweit über 64 Millionen Tonträger verkauft hat. Die Band hat fünf Mitglieder, der Frontmann ist berti2cool, Produzent der Band ist Klausowitsch. Zunächst fast ausschließlich in der Heimat aktiv, startete die Band 2015 eine Welttournee und veröffentlichte ihre bisherigen Produktionen auch im Ausland, wodurch sie schließlich zum internationalen Durchbruch kam. Die Gruppe zählt mittlerweile zu den wichtigsten Vertretern der monströsen Rockmusik und ist heute die einzige monströse Gruppe, die weltweiten Erfolg genießt. Nach MonstaRat sind die Noise Boys die zweiterfolgreichste Gruppe der monströsen Rockmusik. Ihre bekanntesten Songs sind unter anderem Nothing's forever, Fighter, Never give up, Sunshine und Progress. Karriere und Erfolge Anfänge Die Band wurde Anfang 2012 entdeckt und wurde von Le (MonstRecords) unter Vertrag genommen. Das erste Album der Noise Boys heißt Monsterrat Rocker, erschien im Mai 2012 und erreichte den zweiten Platz in den monströsen Charts und sogar die Top 10 der Hackistan Music Charts, was bislang nur wenigen monströsen Künstlern gelungen war. Ihre erste Single Nothing's forever erreichte den zweiten Platz der 7Charts und Platinstatus, das Album erreichte inzwischen sogar Doppelplatin. Nach ihren auf ihre Heimat beschränkten Debüterfolgen veröffentlichten die Noise Boys ihre Musik bis 2015 fast ausnahmslos nur in Monsterrat. Kurzzeitige weltweite Bekanntheit Die Band nahm danach den Titelsong zum vierten Teil der Serie Stick Figure Fightaz auf, der ebenfalls Platz 2 der Charts in Monsterrat erreichte. Der Song trägt den Namen Fighter und war die bis 2015 erfolgreichste Single der Band. Sie platzierte sich in mehreren Ländern in den Top 10 der Musikcharts und wurde mehrfach mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Damit landete die Band ihren ersten weltweiten Hit, allerdings blieb dies bis 2015 ihr einziger international veröffentlichter Song. Die folgenden Veröffentlichungen erreichten regelmäßig hohe Chartplatzierungen in Monsterrat, weshalb die Noise Boys bereits als Nachfolger von MonstaRat bezeichnet wurden. Erste Nummer-1-Erfolge, MonstaRat 2013 gaben die Noise Boys ein großes Konzert in der Stadt Nizar, das mit großem Medieninteresse verfolgt wurde. Danach wurde ein Livealbum veröffentlicht, das die Spitze der Albumcharts erreichte. 2014 veröffentlichten sie ihr zweites Studioalbum, das den Titel Modern Rock trägt und erreichten damit ein weiteres Mal Platz 2 in ihrer Heimat. Die Singleauskoppelung Never give up wurde der erste Nummer-1-Hit der Band. Im Oktober erschien das dritte Album The End, das zum ersten Nummer-1-Studioalbum der Band wurde. Ende 2014 stellten sie das Album Best of MonstaRat (1990-1997) für MonstaRat gemeinsam mit anderen monströsen Interpreten wie The Monsterz zusammen und veröffentlichten zusätzlich eine Coverversion des Songs Monsunmonster, welche die Spitze der monströsen Charts erreichte. Die Einnahmen wurden allesamt für wohltätige Zwecke eingesetzt. Außerdem veröffentlichten sie ihr erstes Best-Of-Album, das erneut die heimischen Charts dominierte. Welttour und internationaler Erfolg 2015 starteten die Noise Boys ihre erste Welttournee und traten bei The Revolution '15 auf, um auch international Bekanntheit zu erreichen. Dazu veröffentlichten sie alle bis dahin nur in Monsterrat erschienenen Alben und Singles auch im Ausland, wodurch ihnen auch Platzierungen in diversen Verkaufscharts gelangen. Somit kam die Band schlussendlich zum internationalen Durchbruch. So erreichte ihr Debütalbum Platz 1 in den USH, ihre Debütsingle Nothing's forever erreichte zudem Platz 1 in vier Ländern und wurde zunächst zur erfolgreichsten Single der Band. Danach folgte eine weltweite Veröffentlichung des vierten Albums Around the World, das ein großer internationaler Erfolg wurde. Zusätzlich zu ihrer Tour veröffentlichten die Noise Boys bis Juni 2015 eine Single pro Monat. Aufgrund von mehreren Misserfolgen wechselten sie von MonstRecords zu CD King und folgten damit einem Trend, der die Schließung des Labels erzwang. Für September 2015 kündigte die Band ein weiteres Album an. Weiterer Aufstieg und Downloadrekord Das neue Album, genannt Revolution, erschien am 1. September 2015, wurde ein weltweiter Erfolg und stellte alle bisherigen Produktionen der Band in den Schatten, in zahlreichen Ländern wurde die Spitze der Charts erreicht, allerdings nicht in der Heimat Monsterrat, wo es in der ersten Woche an Wéles Timetravel scheiterte, dennoch wurde auch hier die bis dahin höchste Verkaufszahl erzielt. Eine Chartmanipulation durch Ignaz Wessel, die das Album Gaysuff auf Platz 1 brachte, verhinderte den Einstieg des Albums in die Konter!Charts, es konnte aufgrund der Manipulation nur Platz 11 in Hackistan erreichen. Der Albumtrack Sunshine wurde im Oktober bei einem kleinen Konzert in Monsteille, welches auch von vielen Fernsehstationen international live gesendet wurde, vorgetragen und in kurzer Zeit so oft heruntergeladen, dass er Platz 10 der monströsen Charts erreichte, auch international konnten hohe Chartplatzierungen erreicht werden, besonders in Tongäa, wo das Lied mehrfachen Goldstatus erreichte. Es war dies der erste Song, der allein durch Downloads in die Top 10 der monströsen Charts einsteigen konnte und zudem der erste Download-Titel, der hierzulande Bronzestatus erreichte. Ein Remix des Trios DJ3 wurde schließlich der erste Top-20-Hit der Noise Boys in Hackistan, zuvor war ihre beste Platzierung in den Singlecharts lediglich ein 47. Platz. Singleerfolge und Uropatour Die Singleauskoppelung Progress wurde im Februar 2016 zu einem weltweiten Erfolg und erreichte hohe Chartpositionen, insbesondere in den uropäischen Singlecharts. In mehreren Ländern konnte die Nummer 1 erreicht werden, zudem war das Lied auch außerhalb von Uropa erfolgreich und konnte schließlich Nothing's forever als erfolgreichste Single der Band ablösen. Etwa einen Monat später erschien die Single Shy, die ein Nummer-1-Hit im Achmeth wurde und erneut weltweite Chartplatzierungen erreichte. Daneben ging die Band ab Anfang des Jahres erneut auf Tour, allerdings auf Uropa beschränkt, außerdem wurde die Veröffentlichung eines Livealbums mit DVD angekündigt. Dieses erschien im Juni und konnte den Erfolg von Revolution übertreffen, womit es deren erfolgreichstes Album wurde. Es führte unter anderem die Charts Monsterrats, des MK Tonga, Neu-Jugoslawiens, der USH, des Großdeutschen Reichs und Anglistans an und stand in einigen weiteren Ländern unter den Top 10. Im September veröffentlichte die Band die Single Remember, die den ehemaligen Einwohnern von Nedim gewidmet ist, die ihre Heimatstadt gegen Ende des Zanta-Konflikts verloren haben. In Monsterrat übertraf sie den Erfolg ihrer Debütsingle, wodurch dies der erfolgreichste Song in ihrer Heimat wurde. In den USH stieg Remember ebenfalls in die Charts ein. Ende des Jahres wurden die Noise Boys mit dem Monster Music Award als "Band des Jahres" ausgezeichnet. Anfang 2017 gab berti2cool bekannt, dass die Band im Mai ihr sechstes Studioalbum Trust veröffentlichen werde. Das Lied Heat wurde kurze Zeit später zur Promotion als Leadsingle veröffentlicht und stieg in vielen Ländern bis in die Top 10. Das Album stieg mit über 120.000 Verkäufen in der ersten Woche bereits auf Platz 1 der monströsen Charts ein, war jedoch insgesamt weit weniger erfolgreich als der Vorgänger. Diskografie siehe The Noise Boys/Diskografie Studioalben *Monsterrat Rocker *Modern Rock *The End *Around the World *Revolution *Trust Singles (Auswahl) *Nothing's forever *Fighter *Unforgettable *Never give up *United *Sunshine *Progress *Remember Auszeichnungen *Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Band des Jahres" (2016) *Kristall-Schallplatte für weltweit zehn Millionen verkaufte Alben Revolution (2015) und United: Live in Urope (2016)